


Colors of Infinity

by daidoro



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Mentions of Ritual Sacrifice, Romance, Science Fiction, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidoro/pseuds/daidoro
Summary: Tower sacrifices are raised without ever seeing the stars- until the day they join Kluex. It’s said that they tip forward into the wind’s embrace, and fall forever through an endless sky.Tlina may have escaped, but she’s still not sure if that’s wrong, exactly. Since that moment at the top of the world, some part of her is still falling- though she can’t help but wonder what for.





	1. You Look So Serene

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mirrored here from its original post on the Starbound forums. Chapters 1-3 were written before Cheerful Giraffe, the update that replaced the game’s lore and pacing.

_  
_

* * *

  
  
  
  
_Her eyes were closed, but with the night sky surrounding her and the wind ruffling her feathers, she could almost pretend to see._

 

_Far below the tower and its platform, the valley stretched between two ridges like a shaded crevice. From this high up the temple bonfires could be mistaken for candles and the ziggurat would look like a crustoise egg in spring. Standing proudly over it all would be the tower, illuminated brightly enough by its torches and zealotry to be visible from space. Or so the missionaries said, anyway- and no one else could truly say what the heavens looked like from behind a starship window._

 

_A sudden gust of wind pulled Tlina from her thoughts, to be replaced by a violent shiver. The ceremonial garb was meant to emphasize her body, and did nothing for her modesty or warmth. This high, even several layers of down were ineffectual against the night air._

 

_Tlina peered over the platform's edge, tightly clutching the open doorway and pressing her cheek against the golden surface. Meters below, the ledge she'd scouted seemed so much smaller than it had in the daytime. Impossibly thin and wrapping around the tower to the far side, it was her only chance. Her last chance._

 

_No breath seemed deep enough up here, not when the emptiness before her beckoned and the stars shone down onto the platform from all sides. With so little atmosphere to obscure their light, the stars' true natures were apparent. They burned away into the vast infinity with a myriad of colors, the blistering white-blues of dwarfs and the giants' deeper reddish hues lost amongst hundreds of others. Tlina couldn't help but marvel at their number and clarity, at how they came together in the center of the side to form a violet haze, the visible arm of the galaxy itself._

 

_There was no better setting, she decided, if a sacrifice had to be made. No better last view, if she missed._

 

_Tlina stepped forward, letting go of the doorway and picturing the ledge below. For the first time, she ignored the empty air and the empty words of priests. She ignored everything except the colors of the stars and the jump before her._

 

 _Her eyes were closed, but with the night sky surrounding her and the wind ruffling her feathers, she could almost pretend she had wings._  
  
  


* * *

  
  



	2. From Where I Lay

* * *

  
  
  
Where there should have been silence, instead the darkness was filled with a low whirring, the chill vacuum replaced by a gentle whisper of air. Tlina was warm, nestled in comforting layers rougher than the shed down she was accustomed to. As the strangeness of her surroundings began to dawn on her, an unfamiliar voice echoed from someplace distant.

 

“-not slavers after all,” the voice said. Still partially asleep, it took several long moments before she could make sense of the words, spoken not in Avian but Basic. The reply was unintelligible, and the voices became abruptly quieter as if from behind a closed door.

 

It took several minutes before Tlina was fully awake, blinking dazedly inside an unfamiliar room. A slight movement left her body twisting in pain, and after several tries she abandoned the attempt to sit up. Both legs and an arm were wrapped in white bandages, which chafed slightly against the rough, thick blankets.

 

_I'm inside another starship,_ Tlina realized, inspecting the metal walls. A black terminal sat near the door, and there was no hint of Avian design to be found whatsoever. It was frigid, the metal surfaces and ventilation grille all but leeching the heat from the room.

 

Eventually, Tlina settled for gentle movements, stretching and relaxing her limbs in turn. Despite her surroundings, she was nearly falling asleep again when the door opened and alien stepped in.

 

It was an Apex, unmistakably male and standing a good foot taller than what was normal for an Avian. The newcomer's sparse rust-colored fur was accentuated by an olive jumpsuit and a black harness, from which dangled several small pieces of equipment.

 

“Chrom Browmatch,” He said in Basic, speaking with a rich baritone and perfect diction. “I captain this vessel, the Adventure Fortitude. It is the twenty-third of the second local solar cycle. You were taken aboard nearly thirty hours ago at the Pressil Outpost.”

 

“Tlina of the Highhymn,” the Avian replied, croaking through a sore throat. Then, because she had nothing else to lose, “What are you going to do with me?”

 

The Apex blinked its strange eyes, expression unreadable. He didn't move away from the doorway.

 

“We are bound for Teneb Vol. After a brief rendezvous with a supply vessel, we can make arrangements for you to disembark at any time.”

 

“You're… Letting me go?” Tlina asked carefully.

 

“It was coincidental that we took you aboard at all,” he replied simply. “A friend of mine owns a colony in a system not far from our destination. She may be able to help you.”

 

Before the groggy Avian could manage a response, Chrom was gone. The door hissed shut behind him.

 

“Thanks,” Tlina said, alone in the cold once again.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Some time later, she woke again, disoriented and in pain. Her head felt somehow clearer, though she hadn't noticed anything strange before.

 

 

_ I must have been dosed with pain medication, _ she realized. Now that it had worn off, her legs complained voraciously at the slightest movement, and her right wrist ached incessantly. Altogether, the pain was overwhelming, a nail constantly driving into her brain and distracting her from other thoughts.

 

There was nothing for it but to either lie still and attempt to sleep or get up regardless. Tlina's doubts about the Chrom alien aside, there was too much uncertainty about her surroundings to leave her fate to random chance. There was always a chance that she would simply sleep through the dropoff window he'd mentioned.

 

Gingerly, she maneuvered her aching body to the edge of the bunk and sat up. There was a set of metal crutches leaning by the door, and the Avian took a long moment both to catch her breath and thank whoever was responsible.

 

After a brief struggle with the crutches and door controls, Tlina made her slow way out into the hallway. Several identical sliding doors lined the bulkhead, suggesting she was in a crew's quarters of some description. Strangely, despite the Apex claiming to be the vessel's captain, the ship was unmistakably of Terran manufacture. Not having any familiarity with the layout, Tlina chose a direction at random and limped down the hallway, gritting her beak against her body's complaints.

 

There was no lift to other decks from hers, though she passed a ladder leading downward before finally arriving at a set of steep prefabricated stairs. By the time Tlina had negotiated the descent, her injuries were protesting even louder than before- if that was possible- but the sight of the lower level put the pain from her mind.

 

The stairs led onto a metal walkway suspended above a cargo area, where a heavy crane was moving huge shipping containers into positions on the floor marked by banded hazard tape. Toward the end of the walkway, an open doorway exposed the interior of an office-like room overlooking the bay below. Chrom was inside, talking to a human male dressed in a jumpsuit resembling the Apex's. Neither interrupted their conversation at Tlina's approach, although they had to have heard the noise from her crutches.

 

“-without incident, although the timetable will be difficult to manage,” Chrom was saying.

 

“I can have the patch completed in a matter of hours, but the hard maintenance is a different story. Better to wait until after the jump.” The human replied.

 

“Very well, do what you can.” At this, the Apex turned to Tlina, raising a single red eyebrow at her appraisingly. When he spoke, it was utterly without inflection.

  
  
“I was not expecting you to be out of bed so soon,” he said. “Your injuries are considerable.”

“Yeah, I'm starting to wish someone had let me know,” Tlina said, dryly.

 

To her surprise, the Apex burst into a deep, full-bellied laughter. The human managed a chuckle as well, though he didn't look nearly as put off by Chrom's sudden outburst. Tlina noted that despite her haggard appearance and distinctive clothing, the man didn't seem too surprised by her presence either.

 

_ A military vessel, then? _   She guessed internally. It would explain the stark interior and apparent discipline of the crew.

 

“Indeed! Your injuries did not compromise your spirit, at least. This is good.” Chrom finished. He glanced over his shoulder at the service terminal behind him before turning back to them.

 

“Our resupply will be finished within the hour,” he continued. “The friend I mentioned before will be coming aboard, then we will be leaving the system.”

 

“Well, I, uh… Am very grateful.” Tlina replied, shivering slightly and stumbling through her rusty vernacular in the Basic language. “For the rescue, as well as your hospitality.”

 

“A fortunate coincidence. Dave, if you would show our guest forward, I will finish preparations here,” Chrom said, gesturing at the mess of computer and paperwork in the office. “Please see her introduced to Captain Volati upon her arrival.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the human replied. He offered the Apex a lazy salute before stepping out of the office. Tlina followed, nodding her farewell to the towering ape.

 

“Dave Dackard,” the man said, leading Tlina down the scaffold away from the stairs she'd taken before. He extended his right hand, but replaced it with his left after seeing her bandaged wrist. The Avian gave him a grateful smile and clasped it briefly.

 

“Tlina, of the Highhymn,” she said. “What is it you do here?”

 

“I'm basically half mechanic, half pilot.” The human replied casually, stuffing his hands into his jumpsuit pockets. “Captain needs a trained engineer who's familiar with Terran systems to keep the ship from falling apart. Unfortunately we don't have one, so the job's down to me until someone better shows up.”

 

“How did your Captain end up with a Terran vessel?” Tlina asked. As the two talked, Dave led them forward through several bulkheads, passing a bay of lockers and into a more residential-looking section of the ship.

 

“Stole it, probably.” At the look on her face, Dave laughed. “This is a Resistance vessel, hon. Pretty much everything we've got is stolen from somewhere or another.”

 

_ The Apex Resistance fleet?  _ Tlina thought with a mental sigh.  _ Knowing my luck, I shouldn't be surprised. _

 

“So, how'd you end up on the run with us lawless vagabonds?” Dave asked, misinterpreting her expression. Tlina opened her beak to respond, but stopped immediately when another stranger entered the hallway. It stepped through the doorway with eerily silent motions, pausing to cock a sickly bluish head sideways at her. Tufts of red vegetation framed its skull instead of hair, and its face seemed permanently fixed in a predatory rictus grin.

 

_ FLORAN! _ Tlina cursed silently, tensing her injured body against the crutches.

 

“Whoa, take it easy, you're fine,” Dave exclaimed, holding up his hands reassuringly. “AJ, back off a little? You're freaking out the Captain's friend.”

 

“Pretty bird sshould not be afraid of Floran,” the creature hissed, withdrawing slightly. The motion only served to highlight its thorny fangs in the fluorescent lighting.

 

“Look, meet me in the mess, alright? I'm headed up there after I run an errand,” Dave said, glancing between the two uncertainly.

 

“Floran not sstab pretty bird,” the creature crooned, in an unsettling attempt at a soothing tone. With a last stare at her, it crossed the hall and ducked through a doorway, footsteps utterly silent.

 

“Sorry, I should have given you a heads up,” Dave said, as Tlina finally took a deep breath. “AJ's completely safe though, he doesn't hurt anyone.”

 

“It's fine,” she said, trying to relax and force her heart rate back down to normal levels. “It just surprised me, that's all.”

 

Dave nodded, still looking apologetic as they started down the hallway once more. This time, Tlina couldn't help but glance over her bandaged shoulder every so often. When they finally reached their destination, Dave provided a suitably dramatic gesture.

 

“Behold, the forward commons,” he said, stepping aside to offer Tlina the door. “We'll wait here until our final guest arrives.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied dully.

 

_ Pain might be making me a little snippy, _ she noted.

 

It wasn't anything too impressive, to be fair. A few tables and chairs interspersed with signage and potted plants wasn't anything to write home about, although lengthy windows along each side offered a gorgeous view.

 

_ This is… space, _ Tlina thought, limping absently over to stare into the starscape and frost the glass with her breath. Only a hint of planet was visible, the ship not aligned properly to catch any more than a sliver of tawny desert before being obscured by coal-colored Terran hull.

 

Alright, so it might be a little impressive.

 

Tlina continued gazing out at the stars for some time, distantly aware of Dave leaving and returning, bringing with him an extra set of footsteps. She pulled away from the window just in time to see him open the door for a brilliant violet flame.

 

“Tlina, meet Captain Volati,” Dave said.   
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


“Help yourself to the kitchen and workshop,” the Captain was saying. “But please avoid engineering, and keep a minimal weapons presence while on deck. There are arms lockers at your disposal forward, just before the bridge.”

 

Tlina trailed behind the others in the impromptu tour group, slowed slightly by her haggard condition and whispering with Dave whenever they came to a stop. Chrom was guiding them around for her benefit as well, she knew, but she wanted to take in the newcomer without being noticed while she had the chance. While the stranger's armor didn't include a helmet, her face was wreathed in a gentle fuchsia fire that made her features difficult to read. The only hallmark Tlina could see easily was the bizarre metallic shape seemingly stamped across her visage, like an upturned Y.

 

_ A Novakid, they're called. _ Children born of stardust. Tlina had heard stories about them from a friend of her father's, an aide to a diplomat who had made contact with the alien race. They were said to be unpredictable, possessed of a fickle nature that carried them across the cosmos like driftweeds on the wind.

 

That, Dave had said, during their hurried private explanation, was absolutely not Captain Volati.

 

This Novakid was a warlord, recently allied to the Resistance and well-known throughout the local systems. If the flat-barreled assault rifle slung over her shoulder wasn't enough evidence of a no-nonsense sort of personality, it would have been the darkened grey armor plating that echoed against the floor tiles.

 

Apparently, she founded a local colony that existed outside the influence of local powers. And _apparently,_ Captain Chrom thought the star-person was the answer to Tlina's problems. Namely, that she had nothing but feathers to her name and absolutely nowhere to go that wasn't straight back to an altar.

 

_ Don't know what I was thinking, _ she grumbled.  _ Was I expecting to be whisked away to a golden palace somewhere? They're Resistance, after all. They have a  _ Floran  _ on their crew! _

 

“I have further preparations to attend to before the jump,” the Captain said, extending a furred palm. “It is good to see you again.”

 

“Likewise,” Volati replied, speaking for the first time. Her voice was quiet, and softer than the gruff mercenary tone Tlina had been expecting. 

 

“You look dead on your feet,” Dave said, turning to Tlina as Chrom left. The Apex's footfalls sounded heavy against the floor.

 

“I'll live,” she replied, absentmindedly watching the Captain turn the corner.

 

_ I hope. My body feels like it's about to fall off. All of it. _

 

Dave laughed, and the Avian realized she'd mumbled the thought out loud.

 

“Why don't I walk you back to your cabin, then?” He offered.

 

“I… yeah, alright. Thanks,” Tlina replied.

 

_ I seriously just want to lie back down, _ she thought.

 

“AJ's in the mess if you want to catch up.” Dave added over his shoulder, gesturing toward a short hallway at the Novakid. She didn't speak, merely giving a thumbs-up as the pair turned away. Tlina grudgingly offered a nod of farewell just before the motion-activated door closed behind them.

 

“Crew cabins are through here,” Dave said when they reached the familiar hallway. “Yours is probably down near the end.”

 

“I know it from here. Thank you,” Tlina answered tiredly. The moment the human was gone, she slumped slightly against the cold railing.

 

_ This tile looks rather comfortable, _ she thought.  _ I don't have much of a choice, though. _

 

Completely out of energy from putting on appearances for so long, the Avian took twice as long navigating the corridor as she had before. When she finally reached her cabin, she took extra care to activate the electronic lock on the door before letting the crutches clatter to the ground. There was just enough time to collapse into the tiny bunk inset within the wall and pull the covers over herself before falling once more into sleep.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Sleep has never sounded so good, _ Pyhra thought.

 

It had been nearly forty-eight hours since she'd last seen a bunk planetside, and those two days hadn't been spent relaxing. The Novakid wasn't sure she could stay standing in her heavy durasteel much longer, and two lights on the inside of her wrist left little doubt that the suit's move-assist would be failing soon.

 

_ I'll just talk with AJ for a bit and take something to eat back with me, _ she decided. Per the Captain's wishes, she backtracked slightly and unslung her rifle reluctantly, stowing it in one of the weapons lockers past the commons. The bay locked itself instantly, and she pocketed the key-chip it dispensed automatically.

 

Fortunately for her, it was a relatively short distance to the mess from the commons. The Floran was already there when she arrived, just as the Derek fellow had mentioned.

 

_ Or was it Dave? _ Pyhra wondered.  _ Human names all sound alike. _

 

The mess was a small affair, only a couple tables cramped into a repurposed locker bay across the hall from a tiny kitchen. AJ had elected to ignore the sitting area completely, and sat on a folding chair at the prep counter while devouring something that Pyhra didn't look too closely at. He looked up and gave the Novakid a bloody grin when she pulled a chair up to the counter's other side.

 

“Ahjare Moonsaw, it's been way too long,” she said warmly. “What the fuck was that before you started eating it? Never mind. And I don't want any.”

 

“Floran pleassed to ssee ssstar-friend again,” he rasped. “And Floran iss not sssure.”

 

Exhausted as she was, Pyhra only shook her head at her earnest companion and turned to the refrigeration unit.

 

“Ssstar-friend sstil working on Teneb?” AJ inquired as she poked through the variety of containers inside. Pyhra frowned at the contents and chose several at random.

 

“Here and there,” she replied. “It's been a welcome change not having to worry about the USCM sticking their noses into things.”

 

“Captain agreesss. Doess not like human nossess.”

 

“How've things been with Chrom? Are you liking it here?” She asked, scraping a pile of fruits from their container onto a serving tray. As an afterthought, she added several strips of jerky and began skewering them with the produce in alternating order on a fork.

 

_ Hardly the fanciest kebab, but I really couldn't care less. _

 

“Thingss here perfect for Floran. Captain iss happy now with misssionss. Sso happy, took time to resscue pretty bird on Presssil,” AJ noted.

 

_ Pretty is right, _ Pyhra nearly said aloud. She settled for a vague affirmation and focused on her food for a minute instead.

 

She  _ had  _ been pretty, though. Pyhra wasn't very experienced with such things, though she had to admit the Avian must have been a gorgeous example for the species. They were built differently than Novakids, but Pyhra supposed the alien's figure would be considered attractive even amongst her people. White plumage was uncommon enough, but their shipmate's feathers were accompanied by eye-catching black streaks across her face and upper body. 

 

“Pretty bird ssscared of Floran,” AJ added, pulling his companion from her thoughts.

 

“Give her time, she'll come around,” Pyhra said noncommittally. “The Captain said she was just passing through, though. He asked me if I had any other Avians on Aldafar.”

 

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, picking at their food and enjoying the easy rhythm of each others' company. After a while, Pyhra stood wearily and began to wash off the empty containers.

 

“Sstar-friend hunt with Floran again,” AJ decided, finishing his own meal with an organic-sounding snick.

 

“We'll see. You keep getting tangled up with raiders and Resistance armies,” Pyhra joked. When she was done, she stowed the containers on a shelf and turned back to the Floran, who was wiping his bloody face against a dishtowel.

 

“I'll see you around, AJ,” she said, her face's brand giving no hint of the smile that hid in her voice. The Floran only blinked in response, watching the Novakid as she walked away to find her cabin.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_ This is a bad idea, _ Tlina thought.

 

“Last time. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dave asked.

 

“Yes. I've waited my whole life for this. A few broken bones aren't going to stop me,” she replied.

 

_ I hope, _  she refrained from adding.

 

The crew were gathered in the ready room, which resembled more of a ready hallway. Banks of lockers and decontamination cabinets flanked a doorway leading to the teleporter room. On the other end, another sliding door held back the greenery of the forward commons.

 

“Teneb-Vol is a world of jungle, and little else,” Chrom interjected. The Apex Captain's leathery face adopted a frown as he looked over at her. “It is scarcely inhabited save by dangerous wildlife. My attention will be occupied by the proceedings; for your safety, remain close to AJ or Captain Volati.”

 

Tlina couldn't help a wince at the thought.

 

“I understand.”

 

_ Star-woman it is, then. _ She didn't exactly dislike the violet Novakid, but Tlina wasn't above admitting to herself that she was still a tad bitter about her entire living situation- or lack thereof. The Captain seemed to trust her, Tlina had reservations about trusting anybody dressed in durasteel. Especially mercenaries; from what she'd heard from the Stargazers, they were an undesirable bunch.

 

Chrom rattled off a final set of instructions to Dave before leaving, and the human saluted easily as the mismatched group filed into the teleporter room. While their cargo remained in the ship's hold, it had been prepared for delivery by teleporter, which the Captain would signal by a remote. Tlina had seen something similar, once, from a missionary crew unloading relics for the temple. The device painted a holograph onto the ground, and another control would materialize the goods instantly, beamed down from orbit by the ship’s teleporter.

 

Tlina shook the memory off, just in time to see the others enter the tele-room.

 

Volati left first, followed by AJ, neither of whom slowed their deliberate strides before they dematerialized in blinding flashes of scarlet light. Their abrupt departure was accompanied by a crackle-snap and a warm waft of hot, damp air that tasted of dirt. Tlina was still blinking the glare from her eyes when the Captain helped her forward, crutches contacting the glowing plate a second before her cloth-wrapped feet.

 

There was no sense of movement whatsoever- the world simply turned to fire. For a brief eternity, Tlina was convinced the teleporter had spat her into the middle of a sun- the Avian's body burned blindingly,  _ excruciatingly  _ hot as the red light consumed her. Before there was a chance to do anything but tense herself reflexively, her feet met damp soil and she toppled beak-first into the rainforest floor.

 

Shivering from the fading neural static of the teleporter, Tlina couldn't help but let out a groan as her injuries spoke up furiously. An amalgamation of sensations slammed into her like a deluge, the scent of wet earth mixed with gritty leaves sliding across her feathers and the cacophony of animal-noise above her.

 

Tlina was distantly aware of the others exchanging muffled words, and fought back the ringing in her skull and relative agony of her limbs to pull herself up on the crutches.

 

“Just outside the camp,” Chrom said, seemingly in agreement to something else. AJ and Volati both had weapons drawn and leveled into the brush, but the Apex kept his hand off the pistol holstered at his thigh and plowed forward into the vegetation.

 

Kicking off gingerly, Tlina followed them as fast as she dared, hardly able to keep her eyes from the onyx-black trees towering around them or strange insects taking to the humid air amidst drips of water from above. Each breath was difficult, feeling a hair away from breathing in pure steam and heavy with the taste of decaying plant matter.

 

“Pretty bird isss injured badly,” AJ hissed over his shoulder to his companion, walking a few paces in front of the floundering Avian. “Would make eassy prey.”

 

Volati didn't offer an immediate response, but nodded her head at the barely-visible back of the Apex ahead.

 

“Take point. I'll watch her, it's not far.” She replied simply. Tlina relaxed against her crutches, somewhat relieved the Novakid hadn't looked behind to notice how she'd misinterpreted the Floran's words.

 

Sure enough, only several more minutes of dense vegetation passed before the leaves seemed to melt into a haphazard path. While the heavy footfalls of Volati's armor behind her and the increasing ache in her legs kept Tlina from slowing her pace, the motions were much more bearable now that the uneven forest floor had leveled out somewhat. Here, the substrate was mostly densely-packed leaves and mud in equal measures, which supported her crutches' blunt tips without sinking too deeply. Somewhere, a string of birdsong penetrated the constant chatter of other creatures, pulling Tlina's attention to it briefly by its uncanny similarity to Avian speech.

 

Nearly the same moment Tlina picked up on a collection of noises distinct from the jungle, Chrom pushed back through the vegetation to meet them.

 

“There has been a complication,” he said heavily. The Apex was slightly out of breath, and met Volati's eyes with a grim expression.

 

“I don't like having surprises during a weapons deal,” she replied evenly.

 

“This is not the platoon I was instructed to provide the cargo to,” he said. “It is possible that this is simply a miscommunication by command, but I am in agreement. Circumstances justify a healthy dose of caution going forward.”

 

“Foolisssh trap. Too many apess patrol in fireteamss. Not enough on perimeter.” AJ hissed from behind Chrom, not looking away from the vegetation.

 

“AJ and I will make contact to determine if they are truly Resistance fighters. In the event of a confrontation, we will retreat and wait for the automatic evacuation countdown.”

 

“You want me to watch the girl and wait for your signal?” Volati asked, shifting slightly to watch the jungle around them pensively.

 

“Yes. We will contact you to retrieve the cargo after verifying their identity,” Chrom replied, tossing Volati the cargo remote. She caught it without effort and tapped it against the waist of her armor, where it stuck and was apparently secured.

 

“Good luck,” Tlina said nervously.

 

Then they were gone, brushing through the overlarge leaves surrounding the glade and vanishing into the jungle's embrace. Tlina stared after them for a moment before her companion turned and surveyed their surroundings for herself.

 

“Come on, let's make some distance,” Volati said. For the second time, Tlina was caught off guard by the Novakid's soft tone.

 

_ Hard to believe she's supposed to be a warlord, with that sort of voice. _

 

“The Captain said they'd be right back,” she disagreed. “We should stay here.”

 

Volati didn't dignify her protest with a response, shouldering her weapon once more and stepping off the scarce trail. Tlina ground her beak slowly in frustration before planting her crutches awkwardly and following.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  



	3. It's No Mistake

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
If living beings arose from the dreams of stars, as the Novakids believed, then weaponfire would be the expression of their will. Manufacture data, serial numbers, and model designations from countless points of origin all told, there were probably as many weapons as there were stars in the sky. The armor-piercing cartridges used by Protectorate forces made a distinctive _ snap-clang _ when fired, produced when their rifles ejected the spent casing and chambered a new round. Apex laser discharges were accompanied by a whip-crack of air and a harsh backflash, leaving any of the user's exposed skin red and sunburned. Pulse weapons could be near-deafening in the higher calibers, their rounds shrieking and hissing as they boiled away whatever moisture was present in the atmosphere with the fury of sun-temperature plasma.

 

Pyhra identified the gunfire echoing through the jungle automatically, her instincts kicking in half a moment before she'd processed what she was hearing. Immediately, one of her armor's kneepads was digging into the damp soil, her weapon's trigger under a gentle tension, and a hand shooting out to grab one of Tlina's crutches.

 

The Avian made a strangled squawk as Pyhra pulled her down, but she ignored her companion's struggling and leveled her rifle. For a long moment, there was only the pair's hard breathing and the sudden stillness of the jungle around them.

 

Then another volley of fire, answered immediately by the chattering of a different weapon.

 

_ We're still too close, _ the Novakid thought, gripping the weapon tighter.

 

“Get up, we need to move,” she said tersely, rising and holding out a hand. She didn't take her eyes off the brush.

 

“What's going on?” Tlina demanded, ignoring her unspoken offer for help. The Avian fought to her feet with difficulty, crutches planted firmly into the dark, spongy soil.

 

“The others are fighting. The Apex fired first.” Pyhra began to lead them further away from the noise, cautiously picking through the untamed vegetation.

 

“Shouldn't we, uh… help them?” Tlina asked, following reluctantly.

 

“No. We have the cargo remote. The others will fall back, same as us, and wait for the evacuation window.”

 

“And if they run into trouble? Or they can't make it?” Tlina pushed, tripping slightly over the Basic words in her agitation.

 

Pyhra stopped abruptly, lowering her weapon and stepping back to look her companion directly in the eye. The Avian shifted slightly, searching the Novakid's face uncertainly and finding only her brand.

 

“Look,” Pyhra growled. “Until we know  _ for sure _ the status of the others, we operate while assuming the worst-case scenario. Which means a full retreat and waiting for the evac window. There is no deal happening now, and the Apex objective is right here on my belt. Right now, you should be more concerned with how we're surviving the next few hours in an unfamiliar jungle with hostile mercenaries hunting us down.”

 

Tlina had been startled at first, but by the end of the Novakid's speech she was seething, beak gritted against a furious string of Avian curses and threats.

 

Pyhra was suddenly struck by an insane, out-of-place thought-  _ she is absolutely gorgeous- _ and shook her head slightly, stepping back. It took only a moment to replace her survivor's mindset and with it the reality of their situation sunk in. She turned and trooped back into the vegetation, rifle half-raised and twisting in the direction of anything that made a noise.

 

“AJ is the only friend I have,” she said quietly, after a while. “We won't leave without them.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
A few more hours saw the jungle absolutely soaked in rain.

 

Initially, the downpour had been just another noise in the humid air around them, lost in the litany of eerie howls and exotic birdsong. Volati had tightly explained the reality: the jungle's canopy was thick enough that it would take several minutes for the water to reach them.

 

When it did, there was another surprise. A dull, bass-heavy rustling pulled their attention upward, where the incomprehensible mess of trees and vines were twisting together like a knitting wound.

 

Tlina had just enough time to think,  _ oh shit, _ before the vegetation had closed together, plunging the two into blackness. For a moment, there was silence, broken only by an occasional drip from some unseen overhang in the darkness above. Then a sudden flare of light forced Tlina's arm over her eyes, turning the world white with a blinding artificial glare.

 

“I guess this means we're making camp,” Volati said dryly, sweeping the utility light across their surroundings. A shallow trench and a gap in the trees would provide just enough space for several adults to lay side-by-side on the ground without becoming entangled in the all-encompassing vegetation. Volati marched over to the nearest tree, a massive specimen with tall roots emerging from the trunk to trail across the ground, and began fastening the light in place to shine across the site. 

 

Tlina crossed over to take shelter amongst the roots as well, blinking the spots from her eyes.

 

While the Avian began tugging at her sodden bandages and smoothing out her feathers, Volati knelt under the attention of the suspended light, removing a device from her belt. Scarcely larger than a portable communicator, it made a variety of electronic noises as the mercenary fiddled with it, motions obscured by the bulk of her armor. After only a few minutes, the device had produced a small tripod and flanged cylinder, which Volati screwed together and set on the ground before resuming her work.

 

“Nanostove,” she explained when Tlina craned her neck to get a better look. “We'll want to get your bandages changed out with some nanoweave as well.”

 

_ I don't know if I want her messing with those, _ Tlina thought, eyes narrowing. If the Novakid noticed her animosity, she didn't mention it. Volati simply stood and left the device to its work. Without a word, she shouldered her rifle and pushed through the verdant curtain of the jungle, leaving the shaft of light behind her.

 

_ Probably going to find some food or water, _ Tlina noted indifferently. After examining her filthy bandages, she gingerly limped to the device her companion had left. It was whirring away by itself, a small screen flashing with unfamiliar Basic symbols. Opposite the end with a metal handle, the device was quickly distending strips of nanowrap fabric, rapidly knitting each one together before moving on to the next. Tlina grabbed a handful and retreated to her less-than-comfortable place amongst the roots.

 

The nanowrap bandages were much smaller than what seemed reasonable, and she was still glaring at them confusedly when her companion returned, dragging with her a lifeless furred creature. She dropped the carcass near the clearing's edge, glancing over to the still-working device.

 

“Don't just bandage over that,” she said tightly. “Press 'em directly into the wound, get as deep as you can. Then stretch more out and wrap the whole thing tight.”

 

After adjusting the device and stowing the extra nanoweave in some compartment on her armor, the mercenary deftly lit the small nanostove and retrieved her utility light from the tree. Ghostly white-blue flames cast strange, moving shadows across the dangling jungle vines and gave the Novakid's violet complexion a strange sheen in the darkness.

 

Reluctantly, Tlina obeyed the mercenary's instructions, grimacing as her injuries were exposed. Hidden within mud-matted feathers, the wounds were aggravated and inflamed. There was nothing for it but to grit her beak and work the nanoweave into the flesh as much as she could bear.

 

_ I suppose a distraction wouldn't hurt, _ she thought, taking a deep breath.

 

“You caught that… thing pretty quickly,” Tlina managed. She chanced a look over to her companion and quickly regretted it- she was in the midst of dismantling their dinner with a hunting knife. Normally, Tlina wouldn't have minded the sight, but the mammal's gore wasn't something she wanted to look at while dealing with her own.

 

“I've had practice,” Volati replied quietly. 

 

“Don't suppose you found any water?” Tlina replied grimly.

 

“There's no need. The trees here are adapted to close together to prevent rain from dripping further down the canopy. When they've had their fill, they'll open back up again. We'll probably be soaked.”

 

“You… Seem to know a lot about this place,” Tlina growled. She retrieved another nanowrap from her diminishing pile and started at a broad abrasion on her forearm. Her legs' surface injuries were already mostly superficial, and what bone damage remained couldn't be helped with the supplies they had.

 

“It's just another jungle,” Volati replied, after several long minutes of silence. “Some things never change.”   
  
  


 

* * *

 

When the jungle canopy gradually unfurled, the intermittent drips of rainwater increased to steady trickles down the massive trunks. One of the drops woke Tlina from her sleep, more due to the light impact than the water itself, which merely slid off the thicker feathers at her shoulder. Her mouth still tasted faintly of the jungle-thing they'd eaten earlier. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was accustomed to waking up to a breakfast of fruits or seeds, and for some reason it gave her a twinge of homesickness.

Her companion must have flicked off the nanostove at some point while she was asleep, because it stood inert on its tripod now, metal casing glimmering with beaded moisture. The Novakid was currently busy re-assembling her rifle from its constituent parts, which she'd arranged across the damp ground on several flat leaves. She glanced up when Tlina stirred, face-brand still as unreadable as ever.

 

“We need to get going,” she said tightly. “Evac window is in four hours.”

 

“Don't have to tell me twice,” the Avian grumbled in response.

 

_ I'd really, really like to sleep someplace dry tonight, _ she added mentally.

 

While Tlina gathered up her crutches and pulled herself stiffly to her feet, Volati snapped the final pieces of her weapon together with a series of complex, deadly-sounding movements and stood.

 

“I scouted around a bit. We need a clearing to catch the teleporter signal, and there's only one we can reach.” The Novakid's soft words were nearly overwhelmed by a distant animal cry, and Tlina suppressed a twitch of irritation at her companion.

 

“We can't leave from where we came down?” She asked.

 

“Unfortunately not. The Apex camp will jam our beacon if we get too close, whether or not they know we're here. If we keep our heads down, we'll be able to get around them. There's a ridge on the far side that will put us above the trees.”

 

Tlina sighed, resting a crutch against her chest to rub her eyes wearily.

 

_ This doesn't sound like a safe plan… Not that I have a choice to follow it. _

 

“Lead away,” she said resignedly.

 

Doing just that, the mercenary turned and pushed cautiously through the veil of greenery once more. Tlina kept up painfully, attention shifting uneasily in all directions but never quite leaving the Novakid's armored back, partly-obscured by chaotic plant life. Each time Tlina found herself tangled with a fibrous section of vine or brushing a spindly insect from her feathers, her injuries would belatedly make themselves known. The pain was somewhat diminished, muted from the nanoweave dressings like a sound would be muffled under many layers of fabric.

 

Volati slowed slightly to compensate for the Avian's pace, but pushed forward relentlessly nonetheless. Every so often she would pause, her featureless gaze locked onto whatever sound or movement had caught her attention from within the dense vegetation and giving Tlina a chance to catch up. It was during one of those brief pauses that the Novakid held up a gloved hand, stopping Tlina as she approached.

 

“Apex,” was all the mercenary said, voice a near-whisper.

 

Tlina set her crutch down gently from where she'd been about to take a step, turning in the direction her companion was looking. She didn't see anything but the familiar verdant kaleidoscope of massive trunks, broad-leafed shrubs, and dangling strands of creeper. 

 

_ Maybe we can just sneak around them, wherever they are, _ Tlina thought. 

 

Just as she opened her beak to ask, Volati cursed suddenly and tackled the Avian to the side, enveloping the two in a sudden shower of wet leaves and mud. The heavily-armored mercenary rolled out of the way immediately to avoid crushing her, but Tlina was still left gasping by her wounds.

 

Several sunset-colored flashes of light briefly illuminated the jungle over their heads, just before the staccato series of echoed cracks reached their position on the forest floor. Leaves that had surrounded the laserfire were instantly browned, and any vegetation unlucky enough to be in the volley's way was reduced to cinders, curling and sooty.

 

Volati didn't so much as duck to acknowledge the missed shots, rolling away from Tlina and to her feet faster than the Avian would have thought possible. Her own weapon emitted a high-pitched whine as she raised it to her shoulder, barely taking a moment to aim before returning fire at their attackers. The rifle's shots were comparatively louder, discharging in rapid-fire with a burst of violet pulses that weren't far off from the Novakid's own complexion except for the brilliant afterglare they left in Tlina's vision. They filled the jungle with unearthly screams, the projectiles shrieking and spitting blinding light as they left the barrel.

 

Not waiting to observe the devastation inflicted by her shots, Volati pivoted and fired another long rifle-burst into the jungle behind her. For a brief moment, Tlina heard a complete silence fall over the jungle, before the cacophony of their attackers and more gunfire rose up once again. The furious replies of laserfire forced Volati behind a tree not far from where Tlina was still taking cover, and the Novakid was distracted for just long enough to be caught by the Apex that erupted from the bush behind her.

 

Tlina caught a glimpse of tawny brown fur and a primal, enraged expression across the creature's face before the two crumpled in a blur on the ground, struggling so violently they sprayed dirt and stagnant rainwater in every direction. The Novakid had maintained her grip on her weapon, which was one less thing for Tlina to worry about as she kicked herself upright and pressed against a nearby tree, grimacing as the heat from a passing laser burst singed her feathers.

 

Howling like a creature possessed, the Apex grappling with Volati ceased its attempts to seize her weapon and began striking at her savagely with its armored limbs. The moment it shifted tactics, the Novakid twisted as best she could in her prone position and deflected her attacker's blow to the side, giving her just enough space to leverage her armor's own strength-assist. As soon as the suit's servomotors kicked in, the Apex was tossed aside and away from the Novakid, who gave it no chance to recover. Her rifle screamed once again, and the Apex's chestplate was torn away by the close-range pulses to leave it staggering backward against a tree.

 

“Are you alr-” Tlina began, choking off as another soldier pushed through the verdure. This one was wearing a similar configuration of dark armor plating, adorned with severe-looking graphics that looked distinctly unfriendly. It bellowed a guttural and alien battle-cry as it hefted a complicated silver-looking instrument at her.

 

Before the Apex could fire, Volati intercepted it with a ferocious kick. Spinning around, she followed the movement with a matter-of-fact pattern of shots from her rifle. Tlina's assailant collapsed lifeless just feet away from the startled Avian.

 

“You alright?” The Novakid asked dryly, forcing a laugh from Tlina, half because of the absurdity of the situation and half from the turnabout of her own question.

 

“Never better,” Tlina panted, unable to help herself from grinning. For a moment she looked back at her companion, standing before her sheathed in Durasteel and clutching an assault rifle, and thought she hadn't seen the mercenary so alive before.

 

_ Not that I've known her more than two days, _ Tlina noted. The moment passed, and Volati glanced around as if just noticing the carnage she'd inflicted.

 

“There's still several more,” she pointed out quietly. “It was strange to engage us at all. They're a long way from the camp.”

 

“Maybe they were… Chasing the others?” Tlina suggested, stumbling slightly over the word choice.

 

Volati gestured around helplessly, as if to say, _where are they, then?_ Leaving Tlina to pick up one of her fallen crutches, she picked her way through a patch of waist-high brush to survey area, still on her guard.

 

“Wait,” the Avian said, catching up to her companion with an awkward step over a fallen log. “Listen. Do you hear that?”

 

Volati followed her lead, lapsing into silence. For a long moment, the pair stood together, concentrating on the sounds of the jungle around them. Masked behind the ambient curtain of animal noise was a faint series of whipcracks, synchronized oddly with a bass-heavy growl that rapidly increased in volume even as they listened.

 

“Whatever it is, it's getting really close,” Tlina whispered hoarsely.

 

“Time to leave,” Volati agreed. “Let those Miniknog grunts deal with it.”

 

As quickly as they could, given Tlina's dogged pace and the difficult terrain, the two forced their way through the rain-soaked plant life choking the jungle floor. It was slower going in this section than before, as the vines seemed to drape lower and the thorny bushes grew thicker, continually hampering the pair's progress. 

 

After a particularly tiring detour that left her standing before a glade of wicked-looking flowers, Tlina held up her hand for a pause and Volati obliged, taking up position to survey their environs.

 

“I don't hear any more gunfire,” she murmured. “Whatever it was, the Apex must have dealt with it.”

 

_ Or it dealt with them, _ Tlina thought. The feathers on the back of her neck stood up, and the Avian turned around slowly, just in time for the jungle to tilt and everything to go end-over-end as something massive slammed into her side.

 

Between the ringing in her head and the crashing of the leaves as she tumbled to a halt, Tlina almost missed the sounds of Volati's rifle. It was the creature's roar that brought her back to her senses, looking around dazedly at the small ditch she had been thrown into, a fair distance away from the glade.

 

Volati had already recovered from the surprise, and fought her way back through a retreat to crouch by Tlina, still firing the occasional shot to keep the creature off-balance. 

 

_ Huge _ didn't quite do it justice. Their predator stood nearly three times Volati's height in her armor, and sported a fanged jawline of gigantic proportions that bisected a dark upper body from a bone-white underbelly. 

 

“Full-grown poptop,” Volati hissed, in between spans of weaponfire. “Make for the ridge. Follow the ditch, and don't look back. I'll be right behind you.”

 

Tlina didn't argue, tearing her eyes from the staggering beast and stumbling away. Her crutches had been torn from her grip when the creature had charged them, and she suspected the impact had broken another rib. Clutching her side, she fought her way through the jungle in the direction Volati had indicated, blinking away tears when she bent down to pick up her remaining crutch.

 

_ Getting dizzy, _ she thought.  _ Concussion, maybe. _

 

New blood was seeping through and staining her bandages by the time Tlina broke through the uneven treeline at the base of the ridge. Little more than a slab of rock forcing its way from the forest floor, the extrusion was slippery with moss and surrounded on three sides by deep, murky water. For the first time since they'd arrived, a sliver of pale yellow sky was visible through the grasping canopy of trees. Tlina's head began swimming again the instant she tilted it back to look.

 

Behind her, Volati's weapon had ceased firing, and when the Avian turned back to the jungle she realized why. Slowly, she backpedaled up the slope of the ridge, matched step for step by the poptop emerging from the trees. Volati was nowhere to be seen.

 

_ No sudden movements.  _

 

She concentrated on putting one foot in back of the other, not daring to take her eyes from the creature to see where she was stepping.

 

_ Eyes half yellow and half black, _ she thought wonderingly, her head spinning as she slipped a little on the slick rock.  _ Like beads. _

 

A low growl emanated from the creature's closed maw, malefic and so heavy with bass it sent a stab of pain into the Avian's eardrums. Somehow, the fresh pain seemed to clear her head, complaints of her other injuries fading to a dull throb under the heady pull of adrenaline.

 

As Tlina reached a point about halfway up the ridge's incline, a rustle of movement in the jungle below threatened to pull her attention away from the predator in front of her. She didn't need to look past her attacker to realize it was Volati, staggering free of the vegetation and hefting her rifle. As the weapon was raised, Tlina moved to the side, the poptop roaring and managing a single step forward before the violet pulses struck its back in an ear-splitting burst.

 

Instantly, the poptop turned on Volati, sprinting forward in an all-out charge at the Novakid that was followed by a thunderous howl. She was seemingly still able to stand, but the ferocity of the creature's attack left her reeling. Unable to retreat into the thick jungle once more, the armored mercenary ducked under the poptop's massive forelimbs in a roll, coming to a halt just as Tlina's dazed mind realized what was about to happen.

 

With a savage fluidity, the creature spun, and in a single motion struck Volati across the back with a single stroke of its clawed appendage. Durasteel met overgrown rock in a dull crash as the Novakid was thrown against the ridge, the force of the blow rolling her body nearly up to the point where Tlina crouched, horrified. Desperately, the Avian slid several paces back down the rock, seizing her limp companion by the shoulder-plates and dragging her backward as the poptop advanced.

 

_ Her armor's too heavy, _ the Avian thought, frantically looking around for something to help her.  _ And she must have dropped the rifle! _

 

It wasn't far to the top of the outcropping, and the poptop stalked forward gradually. Tlina was left scrambling at the edge, clutching at Volati's unmoving body.

 

“Don't know what I expected,” she grimaced, peering over the edge at the drop below. “Jumping off of things is becoming a habit. Kluex can  _ burn, _ this is the last time.”

 

Shifting her companion's plated forearm so that it lay over her shoulder, the Avian faced down the creature looming over them and prepared to cast them both from the side. A gentle gust of wind spiraled down from above, damp and fetid with jungle decay but bringing a wry grin to Tlina's face as she remembered the night she left home, looking down at her death from amongst the stars.

 

“Maybe we'll survive the fall,” she whispered, strangely at peace. “You know, it's a shame we didn't even get the chance to use the cargo, those weapons could've-”

 

_ The CARGO! _

 

The Avian cursed herself silently as she dove at Volati's belt, pulling her unmoving companion to the ground and wrestling the remote free just as the poptop began to charge once more. She hadn't had the chance to examine the device before, and in her ineptitude the creature had nearly reached them before Tlina finally flicked the primer readout into the green and pressed down on the flat signal-control. A ghostly holographic of the immense freight module flashed above the space before them, and Tlina released the button.

 

With a hideous, distorted howl, the poptop lunged at the Avian and her fallen companion- just as several hundred tons of weapons-grade cargo container materialized above it, still trailing the crimson fire of the  _ Adventure Fortitude's _ teleporter. 

 

What began a horrific bellow ended with a sickening crunch, and Tlina barely had time to think, _ I can't believe that worked  _ before the outcropping was crumbling beneath them under the weight of the container.

 

Tlina didn't let go of Volati's unmoving body as the water came rushing up to meet them. She closed her eyes, unable to repress a last remnant of black humor.

 

_ I should have known I'd fall off anyway. _

 

Darkness embraced the pair, but instead of water, they were met with fire.

  
And light.   
  
  
  


* * *


	4. I Would Have It That Way

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ It's probably not a good sign I'm getting used to waking up like this. _

 

Over-filtered air was the first thing she tasted, cold and dry, bitter with the taste of artificial life-support. A subtle glow backlit the curtain enclosing her bed, occasionally casting distorted shadows through the fabric.

 

Tlina lay in a half-asleep state for an unguessable time, allowing the memories of Teneb-Vol to filter forward into her waking thoughts from the back of her mind.

 

_ I survived, _ she noted dully.  _ Somehow. _

 

Even before embarking on the disastrous sortie, the Avian had sported a number of serious injuries- now, as she experimentally flexed her sluggish limbs, they accepted the movement without a murmur of complaint. Tlina was emboldened enough by the sensation to sit up, plucking a thin IV needle from her arm with distaste.

 

From across the room, terminal displays flickered from blue to a dimmer green, another display on the door panel humming to life as well.

 

_ Motion sensors, then, _ she guessed. When the door eventually hissed open, it admitted a sudden influx of harsh lighting that made Tlina wince and throw up an arm.

 

She was half-expecting to hear the impersonal enunciation of Captain Chrom, or even the chirping of a Tower guard informing her that her adventures since escaping her people had only been a dream. It was with relief that the Avian recognized the soft amusement that could only belong to Volati.

 

“I wondered why you were using crutches when we met. If you do this sort of thing all the time, I'm not surprised.”

 

Tlina opened her beak to respond, but was caught off guard by the cheerfully bright source of light that strode into the room. For once, Volati wasn't wearing armor and it might might have been her injuries making her more sensitive to the artificial lighting, but Tlina could almost recognize a dim smile in the angle of her brand, in the color of her featureless complexion.

 

“Then again,” the Novakid continued, “I never did hear the story there.”

 

“I, ah…” Something about her companion's violet glow seemed to make Tlina's beak suddenly run dry. “I abandoned my Ascension. The fall broke my legs.”

 

“I'm… sorry?” Volati said hesitantly, as if she was unsure whether the sympathy was correct.

 

Tlina shrugged one shoulder, using the movement as an excuse to look away. There were still some bandages and broken feathers, but despite recent events she felt better than she had in a while.

 

“You must have made us quite the escape. AJ said they found the poptop crushed under the cargo container… and about six tons of rock.”

 

“Lucky break, I guess,” Tlina replied, blinking. “The others got out okay?”

 

“Mm,” Volati hummed. The Novakid took a seat at the foot of the bed, careful not to sit on her legs. “The Apex were part of a Miniknog infiltration unit. Once the others fought them back, they were able to get to the clearing and catch the signal back up.”

 

“That’s good,” Tlina managed, picking at the edge of a bandage. Volati followed her gaze.

 

“We have a good infirmary here,” she said. “And you’ve been out for a few days. Doc says there was no harm done, in the long run.”

 

“And where is ‘here?’” Tlina asked. 

 

“I’ll show you,” Volati said, offering her hand. The Novakid’s glow grew brighter momentarily, before flickering back down to her usual gentle fuchsia.

 

_ So that’s what a smile looks like on her. _

 

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest, Tlina took her hand, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.   
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
“Watch your step.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Tlina said, clambering up the last patch of rock. Sunset had already come and gone, but her Avian eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark. She joined Volati, standing at the top of the ridge and looking out over the scenery.

 

“Oh,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Gently rolling hills of green stretched in all directions, occasionally broken by ridges of dark stone like the crests of waves. Below the outcropping where she stood, a handful of buildings were nestled between the modest slopes. Their dark steel and concrete, lit by banks of lights studding the edges, reminded Tlina of the stark Terran stylings of the  _ Adventure Fortitude,  _ although she could pick out several mismatched details. In the center of the compound, a glass canopy glinted over rows of crops.

 

“Aldafar Crest. Third rock from the star,” Volati said. “This is the only settlement on-planet, although there’s an abandoned mine a few klicks away, so someone was here before us.”

 

“So you… founded this outpost?” Tlina asked. Volati nodded, looking out toward the horizon. She hadn’t put on her armor before they left. Instead she wore tight grey fatigues and a jacket. It made her look less intimidating, although she kept a hand on the pistol at her thigh.

 

_ She always looks like she’s ready to fight. And somehow makes it work, of course. _

 

“I was stranded here for a while,” she said, interrupting Tlina’s suddenly self-conscious staring. “It’s where I met AJ. We found the ship in a crash site and managed to get it airworthy again. Was quite the time.”

 

“I can’t even imagine it,” Tlina said quietly. Volati shrugged.   
  
“Travelled for a while. Worked. Seemed like a good place to come back to, when people started asking me where I was gonna set up shop."

 

“I… haven’t heard you talk this much,” Tlina said. “Not that we’ve known each other for long, but...”

 

“Well, you gave me your story, after all,” Volati replied softly, her glow flickering. “Thought I should give you mine.”

 

Tlina gave her a small smile in response, but looked away when a streak of light drew her attention back to the night sky.

 

_ A shooting star. _

 

Old sermons in a dusty, vaulted chamber briefly surfaced from memory. Ranting zealots, cities of gold stone and swathes of rich red fabric. The adornments of divinity, of purpose. Of death.

 

Tlina watched the light arc overhead and wondered if that’s what she would have looked like.

 

Somehow, in this moment, whatever the Stargazers had to say about shooting stars didn’t seem relevant. She’d come too far. She had survived attacks, seen the stuff of stories, felt the pull of foreign gravities. She’d walked on  _ other worlds. _

 

After a moment, the star’s trail faded, and she stared past it to the lights beyond.

 

“What’s your ship’s name?” She asked. Volati looked at her a long moment before answering.

 

_ “Solemn Corona,”  _ she said eventually. At Tlina’s giggle, she glanced back. “What?”

 

“Nothing, it just suits you. Is it possible to see from here?” She asked. “Does it stay in orbit?”

 

“You might be able to. Us Novas can’t really sense things at a distance like that, though,” Volati said. “In any case, Nesuli took the ship yesterday. Bulk-goods run back to the Teneb system.”

“Nesuli?”

 

“My second-in-command. He’s, ah… eccentric. Doesn’t usually come down planetside.”

 

“Chrom mentioned the ship, but I didn’t realize it was large enough to require a crew.  _ Captain  _ Volati.” Tlina regretted her teasing tone the instant the words left her beak.

 

_ Oh Kluex, what am I doing. _

 

“Just Pyhra, please.” To her astonishment, the Novakid’s glow deepened to a rich purple. “And you’re welcome to meet him, if you like. See the ship.”

 

_ I… I cannot be reading this correctly. There’s no way. _

 

“Oh- oh. I, uh. Do you make that offer to everyone here?” Tlina tried to regain some of that teasing tone, but wasn’t quite sure if it had worked. Somehow, though, the question seemed to pull her companion further along the color spectrum.

 

“No,” she replied quietly. Tlina suddenly wished she could read her expression beyond the inscrutable brand. “Just the ones I know I can count on.”

 

_ She’s… standing really close. _

 

“It’s always been a dream of mine to explore,” Tlina murmured. “If your ship’s got any more errands to run, I’d love to come along... Pyhra.”

 

In response, the Novakid seemed to glow even brighter from within, white-hot light suffusing the lavender edges.

 

“We’ll, uh. Need to get some supplies,” she said quickly, turning back towards the path from town. “And AJ will probably want to come too. He apparently admires how ‘fierce’ you are-”

 

Tlina couldn’t help but shake her head fondly at her companion’s nervous rambling. Turning to follow, she glanced upward to marvel at the stars one last time.

 

_ The sky is so different, everywhere I’ve been…. And also sort of the same. _

 

She took a second longer to enjoy the moment, before Pyhra’s voice pulled her back to the present.

 

“-and we’ll need to size you for a hardsuit as well, just in case. Can you use a weapon?”

 

Tlina smiled and skipped along after her, enjoying the Novakid’s surprised crackle when she slipped her gently-smoldering hand into hers.

 

“I think I’ll be pretty safe,” she said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This work was mostly intended for myself, as even in its heyday Starbound fic was pretty sparse (there's more around these days, and some of it is so good!!). At the time I wanted- as I suspect most authors for this game do- to explore a bit of backstory about their crew and play a bit in the game's fantastic setting.
> 
> The first chapter of this fic was published on the Starbound forums over three years ago. It's a great feeling to have finished it and finally drawn the curtain on these characters' larger journey. There was once a sequel planned about the crew of the Corona and their subsequent adventures, but it isn't currently in the works. 
> 
> May the stars embrace you, believers!


End file.
